Till I'm on Her Mind
by werewolfgirl136
Summary: Companion piece to We're Just Friends in Rose's point of view


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or the song Just Friends by The Jonas Brothers which this story was inspired by.**

**A/N: This is the companion piece to We're Just Friends. It's from Rose's point of view. The line breaks just mean time has gone by. It could be days, weeks, months or even years so just remember it isn't necessarily the next day. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Scorp." I said automatically when I was close enough for him to hear me. I couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face when he turned around to look.

"Hey Rose." He waved at me and I felt a weird fluttering in my stomach when he smiled back. I continued walking with my friends knowing my day had just gotten a little better.

"I can't believe you can't see it Rose. Scorpius is totally in love with you!" My cousin Dominique said. I laughed at the statement, but a part of me wondered if maybe she was right. I gave her a shove with my shoulder.

"We're just friends." I told her, rolling my eyes and changing the subject before Dominique or any of my other friends could badger me more about Scorpius.

* * *

I was walking to my next class when Scorpius was suddenly beside me. "Hey Rose. Meet me in the library, let's say around 7 and we can study for that Charms test coming up?" Since fourth year I had been tutoring him in charms and in return he gave me flying lessons. Now, two years later, I'm on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, better than almost every other Quidditch player at Hogwarts, almost guaranteed to become team Captain next year and Scorpius is still pretty awful at Charms. He's improved since fourth year, but there's no way he could pass without my help. I really hope Flitwick doesn't allow him to study NEWT level Charms next year if Scorpius is _ambitious _enough to take it. Trying to keep up on the homework load I'll have from my own NEWT level classes and tutoring Scorpius enough so he passes would kill me! Not to mention hopefully being Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Head Girl. Having Hermione Granger as your mother puts certain academic expectations on you.

"Sure. I'll see you there." Again my smile was automatic, _'Do I have no control over my facial expressions around him anymore?'_ and I felt like my knees would go weak when he gave me a dazzling smile back. When Scorpius was out ahead of us Dominique's voice burst through my fantasy bubble of little red or blonde haired children running around barefoot.

"So you guys are still having your study dates? That's so romantic."

"It's no big deal. Scorpius and I, we're just friends." I said as casually as I could.

* * *

Sitting in Flitwick's class I found my mind drifting. It drifted to long walks holding hands, snuggling by a roaring fire, flying and laughing in tandem, and raising little strawberry blonde giggling children in a house with a rose garden and a white picket fence. I pulled myself out of my daydream and glanced to the front of the room where Scorpius was taking notes. Looking toward Flitwick I saw that he was focused on his lesson so I pulled out my wand and quietly cast a charm toward Scorpius before doing the same thing to my paper. Putting my wand back in my bag I wrote on my parchment.

_Flitwick bores me sometimes_

**He can be dull but if I want to get good marks I need to take notes**

_I'll just end up re-teaching it to you later anyway_

**You make me sound like I'm hopeless without you**

I liked the thought that he would be hopeless without me in his life and not when it came to Charms. I did like that he needed me though, even if it was just for one thing; he needed me.

_You are_

**You ready for the match Saturday?**

_The question is are you?_

**Always**

_Ready to lose?_

**Never**

_There's a first for everything_

**Not for you out flying me**

_It will happen one day Scorp_

**Only in your dreams Rose**

_That and much more_

Luckily right after I wrote that class was dismissed. I grabbed my stuff and shoved it in my bag as fast as I could before hurrying out the door. I mentally reprimanded myself for saying that. How could I have been so stupid! I almost blew everything because I was caught up in the moment. I was hoping he would forget all about it. After all, we're just friends.

* * *

"It has to be perfect!" I cried to Dominique.

"Rosie, calm down. It doesn't have to be perfect; it just has to be meaningful."

"Not be perfect? Of course it has to be perfect! I'm Rose Weasley, only daughter of Hermione Granger! I was prefect for two years, Head Girl, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and top of our graduating class! Everyone expects perfection from me!" I flopped down on the couch in exhaustion, feeling emotionally drained. I felt the couch dip slightly as Dominique sat next to me.

"He's chose you for you Rosie. Not because he thinks you are perfect." She said as she rubbed my back soothingly. I felt some of my stress and anxiety fade and I leaned over to pull her into a hug.

"Thanks Dominique."

"You're welcome." She said before pausing. "I always told you he loved you when we were at Hogwarts."

I huffed but couldn't stop the small smile that crossed my lips, though thankfully she couldn't see it, as I said, "We're just friends."

* * *

The butterflies in my stomach had tripled since I left the dressing room and walked to the large glass double doors in the drawing room that would lead outside to the aisle. My dad walked up to me and I swear I saw mist in his eyes.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me tightly to him reminding me that I will always be safe and protected in his arms. I let him hold me for the last time before he would walk me down the aisle and give me away forever. I felt myself choking up as I remembered how my father had hated the man at first, but had grudgingly realized that he made me happy, so although he wasn't good enough for his little girl he was given my father's blessing.

"I love you so much daddy." I whispered to him.

"I love you too Rosebud." He whispered back. I pulled away and smiled at him. "You look so beautiful." He remarked, cupping my face and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Let's not keep that groom of yours waiting." I tucked my arm through the crook of his before I noticed my mother standing by us, watching with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her and she walked over and handed me my bouquet before kissing my cheek.

"You look radiant Rose." She said proudly.

"Thank you mum."

When the double doors opened and it was time for us to walk out the nervous butterflies had turned to ones of excitement for I knew who was waiting for me at the end of that aisle. When I finally saw him I felt myself smile shyly at him. I never thought I'd actually be here with him one day. With every step I took, I had to remind myself not to just run the rest of the way to the altar and I was thankful for my father's steady hold on my arm. I didn't remember the aisle being this long at the rehearsal yesterday! For a second I caught sight of my bridesmaids and saw them smiling at me with that knowing look in their eyes and I finally had to admit defeat and acknowledge that they had been right all along. I finally stood in front of him and when the Minister of Magic said it was time to exchange vows he went first. Then it was my turn.

"My girlfriends always teased me about our friendship and suggested that there was more between us. It seems we were destined to be together even then because I also had to remind them countless time, 'We're just friends.' Looking back now I know how right they were, but it doesn't matter because I look at where we are now and I can't even say how happy it will make me when I tell people that the most handsome man that I love with all my heart is so much more than just my friend."

* * *

It was a perfect day for some gardening while the kids played on the lawn. There was a light breeze and the sun was bright enough to warm you from the outside in. Working on a particular stubborn weed that was growing by my precious rose bushes, I heard the infectious laughter of my four-year-old twins and couldn't help but smile. Stopping my assault on the demon plant briefly, I rubbed my hand over my slightly protruding stomach and looked up to the window of the room my husband was currently working on cleaning out for our unborn child. Returning to my task I quickly extracted the menacing wad of foliage from my precious rose garden. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and looked over to see Scorpius holding out a piece of parchment. I turned over to sit in a more comfortable position, pulling off my gloves in the process before taking the parchment from him. Reading it over I remembered that day in Charms class. I smiled and looked up to see Scorpius running around with Adrianna under one arm and Abraxus under the other. Their strawberry blonde hair was flying everywhere and their faces were lit up in the way only a father can evoke as they giggled like maniacs. I loved watching my little family. They were so perfect and I was so lucky to call them mine. I laughed when Scorpius threw himself on the ground and was instantly jumped by two little tickle monsters, the three of them laughing constantly. When he was finally able to get out from the tangled mess of giggling four-year-olds he looked over at me seeing my proud smile. I couldn't help but think about how utterly handsome he looked with his hair sticking up at odd angles, his face flushed, eyes sparkling and smile stretching from ear to ear. When he reached his hands down to help me up I gratefully accepted, letting him pull me to my feet before his arms wound around my waist and he kissed me.

"So what did you mean by that?" he asked after nodding to the parchment still clutched in my hand.

I smiled. "I didn't just dream of out flying you."

"What else did you dream about?" He really had no clue how much he had been on my mind all those years.

"This." When Scorpius just stared at me I leaned up to kiss him. Then as simply as I could I clued him in on my secret, "Of a time when we would be more than just friends."


End file.
